YUKI UTA
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: NaruHina Romance/Family/Suspence/Tragedy Warn: Typo everywhere, Gore, not for children, No Lime, No Lemon If you ever see this fiction somewhere, that mean you come to my another account at Wattpad that names "Firyal0048" :3
1. PROLOG: SNOW HALATION

**YUKI UTA**

 _ **By Takamura Akashi**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typo, GORE, All warnings.**_

 _ **Romance/SISPENSE/Tragedy**_

 _ **NaruHina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _PROLOG: SNOW HALATION_**

.

.

Pagi itu begitu membekukan, bagi tubuh kurus seorang gadis yang telah mengurung dirinya begitu lama. Entah bagaimana dia masih bisa bertahan hidup. Ah, iya jangan lupa bahwa dia masih mempunyai orang tua, untuk itu ia masih mendapat asupan makanan. Tapi untuk apa seorang gadis yang harus nya masih mempunyai masa depan cerah hanya mengurung diri, dan selalu mengutuk bahwa dunia luar begitu kejam?

Mungkin dua tahun yang lalu adalah jawaban dari keadaan gadis itu. Tetapi walaupun kita kembali ke masa itu untuk melihat, tidak akan dapat mengubah apapun. Apakah kau begitu penasaran dengan apa yang membuat gadis itu bermuram hati? Tenang, sabar dulu nanti kau juga akan tahu.

.

.

"Okaa-san! Kurasa laptopku rusak dan aku butuh yang baru untu pekerjaanku," ujar gadis itu setengah berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Dan tidak lama pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita cantik yang kuyakin sudah berumur namum masih tampak bugar.

"Hinata, sepertinya kali ini kau yang harus keluar sendiri," balas ibu gadis itu. "Tapi-" belum sempat gadis itu membalas, sudah di potong oleh ibunya.

"Aku tahu kau agak... trauma, tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa sayang. Kami ada urusan mendadak di rumah sakit," benar jika kalian berpikir kedua orangtua gadis itu adalah Dokter. Dokter bedah lebih tepatnya, keduanya. Hebat bukan?

"Uh, baiklah okaa-san mungkin nanti aku akan membelinya," gadis itu menyelipkan kata mungkin yang kemudian membuat ibu gadis itu hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu sayang, hati-hati kalau keluar ya!" Teriak ayah gadis itu dari depan pintu rumah.

"Iya kalian juga hati-hati!" Balas gadis itu berteriak sembari sibuk memperhatikan handphone pintarnya di atas kasur.

.  
.

"Ahh apa benar aku harus keluar akhhh!" Ujar gadis itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna indigo. Sepertinya dia cukup frustasi hanya untuk keluar membeli laptop baru. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu?

Enam jam sudah berlalu sejak orangtua gadis itu pergi, dan gadis itu masih meringkuk di kasur menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus keluar atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya keputusan akhirnya adalah keluar. Kalau tidak bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis?

Dengan berat hati terlihat gadis itu berjalan gontai menuju lemari bajunya. Memilih pakaian musim salju yang mungkin cocok untuk ia pakai keluar. Setidaknya sopan dan pantas untuk ia kenakan. Dan pilihannya tertuju pada baju babydoll peach dengan mantel violet selutut. Dipadu dengan syal berwarna ultramarine dan penutup telinga yang senada. Sejenak ia tertegun mengingat syal dan penutup telinga itu adalah pemberian dari seseorang. Pelupuk netra gadis itu terlihat sedikit berair, mungkinkah ia menangis?

Tapi sepersekian detik setelahnya ia langsung menyambar tas tentengnya dan memasukkan keperluan seperti dompet dan handphone tentunya. Tetapi saat ia melewati kaca di kamarnya, ia lupa kalau rambutnya masih terlihat acak-acakan. Oh bagaimana bisa ia keluar dengan rambut seperti itu. Benar saja, ia langsung merapihkan rambut dengan mengikatnya setengah. Dan voila gadis itu terlihat manis, hanya saja wajahnya yang datar tidak terlihat manis. Tapi jika ia tersenyum, ia pasti terlihat begitu manis.

.  
.

"Uhh dingin sekali, untung saja aku langsung menemukan apa yang aku cari di mall. Jadi, aku tidak perlu berlama-lama di sana," gumam gadis itu sambil berjalan dengan membawa tentengan yang cukup besar untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Gadis itu berjalan tergesa-gesa di trotoar jalan, berharap segera sampai di rumah.

Namun sebuah suara indah dari biola membuat langkahnya terhenti, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menonton pemusik jalanan yang tengah memainkan biola.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku melihat sebentar," gadis itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dan saat ia sampai di sana, seketika dunianya berhenti.

Gemuruh orang-orang yang bertepuk tangan mulai terdengar sayup-sayup dalam telinganya. Dalam salju yang mulai deras turun dan riuh orang-orang yang mulai mereda, gadis itu mematung memandang sang pemain jalanan itu. Dia bagaikan melihat lingkaran cahaya berkilau dalam salju yang menderas.

Gadis itu, sekali lagi merasa jantungnya berhenti. Takdir begitu kejam hingga ia melihat salju lingkaran cahaya. Ya, gadis itu kembali melihat masa lalunya, yang sudah terlupakan oleh arus ke kelaman dalam hidupnya. Seorang teman masa kecil, yang terlupakan...

 **-to be continue-**

 **A/n: Ahem Dou? ini baru prolog :3**


	2. MACAROON'S REMEMBRANCE

**YUKI UTA**

 _ **By Takamura Akashi**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typo, GORE, All warnings.**_

 _ **Romance/SISPENSE/Tragedy**_

 _ **NaruHina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **MACAROON'S REMEMBRANCE**

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Tenang kan dirimu Hinata, tarik nafas dan hembuskan. Ukh padahal ini sudah di rumah tapi kenapa aku tetap saja gugup seperti ini. Ahh aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun, yang ada di pikiran ku saat ini hanyalah mencari pojok ruangan untuk mengendalikan rasa gugup berlebihan ini.

" _Tadaima_! Sayang kau sudah pulang?" Terdengar suara dari pintu depan yang dibuka, ah sepertinya itu ooka-san.

" _Anata_ sepertinya Hinata belum pulang," balas _otou-san_. Bagus, padahal aku ingin menyambut mereka. Tapi badanku terlalu lemas untuk berdiri saat ini, aku masih terlalu _shock._

" _Anata_ , mungkin lebih baik aku menaruh barang ini di si- Ya ampun Hinata! Ada apa denganmu? Ya ampun sini sayang, ayo kita ke kamarmu!" Ujar okaa-san sambil memapah diriku menuju kamar. Terimakasih okaa-san kau memang penyelamat!

" _Arigatou ne okaa-san_ ," ujar diriku setelah aku duduk tenang di kasur.

"Sama-sama sayang, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya _okaa-san._

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?" Tanya _otou-san_ juga yang tau-tau sudah ada di belakang okaa-san.

"A-aku... aku... sepertinya melihat Naruto," jawabku sambil mengalihkan atensiku ke arah jendela kamar.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia masih ada di Rusia?" Respon okaa-san cukup kaget rupanya.

"Dia bukannya berkata tidak akan ke Jepang sampai kau menghubunginnya lagi setelah tragedi itu?" Ujar otou-san menambahkan.

" _Otou-san._.. kau mengingatkanku lagi..." aku tidak bisa menahan kristal bening yang begitu saja mengalir dari netra amethystku.

"Anata," ujar okaa-san seperti memperingatkan _otou-san_ untuk tidak mengingatkan ku lagi. Ah, gomen ne aku membuat kalian khawatir.

"Maaf, Hinata," balas _otou-san_ sedih, dan aku hanya tersenyum memakluminya sambil mengusap kristal bening yang kemudian meninggalkan jejak di kulit pucatku.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Normal POV**

"Sasuke- _kun_? Ya ampun! Maafkan aku baiklah aku akan ke sana!" Ujar seorang gadis, setelahnya ia terlihat tergesa-gesa. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tapi selain itu di seberang meja kantor gadis itu terlihat seorang pria yang memandang tajam gadis tadi.

.

" _Ara, gomen gomen_. Aku terlalu asyik membuat tugas dan aku- nani?" Ucapan gadis itu terhenti di saat seorang pria bersurai raven memberikan sebuah keranjang kecil yang dihiasi dengan pita violet.

" _Otanjoubi omedettou_ ," ujar pria itu tanpa basa-basi. Terlihat kaku dan dingin tapi jangan lupakan aura kehangatan yang dipancarkannya saat bersama gadis itu.

" _Hontou ni arigatou ne Sasuke-kun!"_ Gadis itu berkata dengan riang, dan kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk pria itu tanpa menyadari banyak tatapan mata yang kemudian merona dibuatnya.

"Hinata, banyak orang hey," meskipun mengelak tapi pipi pria itu berkata sebaliknya, pipi mulus itu dihiasi semburat merah jambu. Ah, dia malu rupanya, atau dia senang?

"Hehe, habis kau menggemaskan!" Ujar gadis itu sembari kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Itu bukan alasan Hinata," balas pria raven itu sambil menyeruput cappuccino miliknya. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengarkan.

"Wahhh _macaroon_! Uwaaaah warna warni! Rasanya tidak tega untuk memakannya~" tukas gadis itu seperti anak kecil yang dapat mainan baru.

"Kau suka?" Tanya pria raven itu.

"Sangat suka, arigatou ne Sasuke- _kun_!" Balas gadis itu yang hanya di jawab dengusan geli dari pria raven itu.

"Kalau begitu saatnya hadia kedua, ayo ikut aku." Ujar pria itu dengan nada memerintah, dan langsung menari gadis itu keluar cafe. Tetapi setelah sebelumnya membayar tentunya.

" _C-chotto matte_! Kita mau ke mana Sasuke- _kun_?" Cicit gadis itu kesal karena ia diseret seolah-olah dia adalah tahanan.

"Lihat saja," balas pria raven itu tenang. Kemudian mereka memasuki sebuah teater kecil, namun di dalamnya sangatlah sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan biola ditangannya. Dan pria pirang itu segera membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

"Naruto- _kun_!" Gadis itu cukup kaget, terang saja pria pirang itu adalah teman masa kecilnya yang tinggal di Rusia. Dan sekarang tanpa pemberitahuan dia ada di sini, bagaimana gadis itu tidak senang.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun yang Sasuke sudah persiapkan untukmu Hinata, jadi nikmatilah," ujar pria pirang itu sembari memulai permainannya.

Berselang beberapa menit setelah permainan biola pria pirang itu, tidak sengaja keranjang macaroon itu terjatuh dan membuat beberapa isinya berserakan. Gadis itu kemudian berjongkok untuk membereskannya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara benang plastik yang digerakkan cepat, kebetulan telinga gadis itu cukup tajam.

Tapi gadis itu menghiraukannya saja, sampai suara biola itu berhenti diikuti suara berdebum keras di sampingnya. Dan saat gadis itu menengok di sampingnya tampak kepala pria raven itu dengan netra kelamnya yang tampak terbelalak. Sontak gadis itu berteriak keras di susul sebuah rangkulan yang membawa gadis itu menjauh dari tubuh pria raven itu yang seketika ambruk.

.  
.

"Pergi Naruto! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu, kau hanya mengingatkan ku dengannya hari itu!" Ujar seorang gadis frustasi. Ah, sepertinya ia gadis yang tadi.

"Tapi Hinata, aku..." ucapan pria pirang itu terputus dengan perintah kasar dari gadis itu sembari melemparkan segala macam barang yang ada di dekatnya.

"PeRgI!" Ujar gadis itu berteriak tak karuan, yang kemudian di susul petugas rumah sakit yang datang untuk menenangkannya. Rumah sakit jiwa tentunya...

"Baiklah Hinata, aku akan datang lagi jika kau menghubungiku lagi. Nomorku ada di orangtuamu, aku akan kembali ke Rusia," ujar pria pirang itu sedih.

"PERGI KUBILANG!" Bentak gadis itu, di ikuti kepergian pria pirang itu.

 **End of Flashback**

 **Hinata POV**

Sepertinya ingatan itu memang tidak mudah untuk di hentikan bukan?

.

.

 **-to be continue-**

 **A/n: untuk selanjutnya maaf kan saya kalau bahasa jepangnya tidak di italic karen malas haha #duakk**


	3. CurSE of ThE OutSiDE wORLd

**YUKI UTA**

 _ **By Takamura Akashi**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typo, GORE, All warnings.**_

 _ **Romance/SISPENSE/Tragedy**_

 _ **NaruHina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CurSE of ThE OutSiDE WorLD**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Semburat senja tipis perlahan menghilang dari batas cakrawala, menampilkan malam kelam yang dibalut mega-mega kelabu. Salju kian menderas, sederas kegelisahan hati seorang gadis yang memiliki netra bak batu pualam.

"Hi... Hina... Hinata!" Ujar seseorang kesal setelah berkali-kali memanggil gadis itu yang terlihat melamun.

"A-ada apa Sakura? Maaf aku melamun," jawab gadis itu kepada seseorang tadi yang ia panggil Sakura. Gadis itu hanya meringis atas ketidak fokusannya yang mungkin sedikit membuat geram gadis bernama Sakura yang memiliki surai merah jambu.

"Kau ini, jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan Hinata. Mungkin saja yang kau lihat itu bukan 'dia', bisa saja itu halusinasi mu," balas gadis merah jambu itu berusaha meluruskan.

"Entahlah Sakura, aku masih tidak yakin," cicit gadis itu pasrah.

"Hh... baiklah baiklah, tapi setidaknya kau minum obat ini sebelum tidur ya. Itu bisa membantumu dari mimpi buruk," ujar gadis merah jambu itu sembari menyiapkan obat yang tersedia di tas praktiknya. Sepertinya ia dokter kejiwaan, karena apa lagi kalau bukan itu?

"Iya iya aku mengerti, terima kasih sensei," balas gadis itu dengan sedikit gurauan, yang hanya di balas dengan netra gadis merah jambu itu yang menatap kesal.

"Kalau begitu ini obatmu, dan sekarang aku harus pamit. Jangan lupa di minum ya, sampai jumpa Hinata," gadis merah jambu itu kemudian memberikan gadis itu obat dan dia pamit untuk pulang. Kita tahu pasti dia sibuk,

"Arigatou ne Sakura," ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit senyuman tipis yang terulas di wajah manisnya. Ah, akhirnya ia tersenyum lagi-walaupun hanya sedikit.

.

.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Ya, sebentar," ujar gadis itu yang terlihat masih sangat berantakan.

Cklek

"Hmm... tidak ada siapa-siapa," gumam gadis itu saat ia melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di balik pintu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menutup pintu, kakinya menendang sesuatu dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kardus tanpa nama.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang.

"Ini, ada kardus," jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Kalau begitu bawa masuk, siapa tau itu untukmu," balas wanita itu sambil menggendikkan bahunya dan kemudian melenggang meninggalkan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menatap kardus itu, sepertinya ia agak ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia mengambilnya juga.

"Ukh, ini cukup berat," gumam gadis itu seraya mengangkat kardus menuju ruang keluarga. Setelah sampai ia segera mencari cutter untuk membukanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat," ujar gadis itu seperti menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 **Sretttt**

Setelahnya kardus itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah selimut atau mungkin kain tebal yang menutupi bagian atasnya. Kemudian perlahan gadis itu menyingkirkan kain tebal itu, dan memperlihatkan sebuah biola usang berwarna violet, yang senarnya sudah terlihat rusak.

Selain biola itu, juga ada kotak berukuran sedang dan sepucuk surat. Sebelum membuka kotak, gadis itu memutuskan untuk membaca sepucuk surat itu terlebih dahulu.

 _ **Untuk sang gadis,**_

 _ **Menggelikan bukan hanya dengan seutas senar aku bisa membuat satu nyawa melayang.**_

 _ **Dari N.**_

.

.

 **HINATA POV**

Tanganku bergetar, netra ametysth ku bergerak cepat membaca berulang kali seolah mencerna kata-kata yang begitu ambigu. Kata-kata itu mengimplementasikan bahwa itu dari seseorang yang membunuh Sasuke, tapi di mana hal itu mengarah?

Di satu sisi aku menyangka dialah orang ke empat yang berada di teater hari itu, dan berencana membunuh Sasuke. Tapi di satu sisi aku berpikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, bukan kah bukti bahwa senar yang kutahu Naruto pasti punya dan inisial huruf N itu jelas membuktikan bahwa dia yang mengirim ini. Ditambah biola itu... biola yang ia pakai di teater hari itu.

Aku bingung ada apa ini, tubuhku semakin melemas. Aku tak tahan dengan guncangan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kemarin Lusa Naruto, sekarang kiriman ini. Apa mau Kami-sama terhadapku? Semua ini terjadi karena aku keluar rumah, ya pasti karena itu. Seharusnya aku tidak keluar rumah, akhhh Kami-sama kenapa kau setega ini!

Tenangkan dirimu Hinata, masih ada yang harus kau lihat lagi. Aku merasa bodoh, menenangkan diriku sendiri seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar shock dengan hal-hal membingungkan ini.

Aku sudah mengambil langkah pertamaku dengan mengambil kotak itu, aku hanya tinggal membukanya. Bisakah aku?

Oke, pelan pelan Hinata. 1, 2, 3...

"A-apa ini?!" Kataku panik sambil melempar kotak itu. Aku tak tahan, ini benar-benar siksaan yang menyakitkan. Siapapun tolong aku sekarang!

 **Normal POV**

Gadis itu akhirnya melempar kotak itu segera setelah ia melihat mimpi buruk yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Kemudia gadis itu berteriak histeris, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan bertingkah seperti orang ketakutan.

Dia benar-benar sudah terguncang mentalnya. Lalu dengan cepat, orang tua gadis itu segera menghampiri gadis itu. Sedikit kaget mereka dibuatnya, pasalnya anak gadisnya tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Dengan cekatan pria dengan tampang serius itu, memeriksa semua barang-barang yang berserakan.

Namun pria itu cukup terperanjat saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak, yang sengaja di lempar oleh gadis itu tadi. Cukup jelas apa yang ada di dalam kotak, karena isinya keluar semua setelah di lempar. Isi kotak itu adalah kulit wajah manusia, tepatnya kulit wajah kekasih gadis itu...

.

.

 **-to be continue-**

**A/n : Yosh bagaimana sejauh ini, apakah kalian terhibur? Saya cukup senang jika kalian semua terhibur, saya harap ada yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak :)**


	4. MASSACRE WONDERLAND

**YUKI UTA**

 _ **By Takamura Akashi**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typo, GORE, All warnings.**_

 _ **Romance/SuSPENSE/Tragedy**_

 _ **NaruHina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **MasSAcRe WonDeRLanD**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Semuanya begitu kelam hari ini, dari suasana langit yang gelap dengan badai salju yang membekukan di tambah sepinya ruang perawatan. Ya, sekarang gadis itu tengah terbaring lagi di rumah sakit jiwa. Tidak ada yang salah, namun saat ini jiwanya sedang terguncang. Sekali lagi ia sangat shock dan histeris dengan apa yang sudah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Di ruangan yang lebih mirip penjara halus itu, orang-orang silih berganti berdatangan untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu. Tetapi ia tetap tidak bergeming, hanya menatap kosong. Dan sesekali gemetaran dan menatap takut jika ada yang membawa kotak, padahal itu berisi makanan untuknya.

Sungguh malang nasib gadis itu, ia yang terlalu lemah dipaksa untuk melihat sisi lain kegelapan hidup. Kematian yang mengerikan, dan bagian tubuh yang dikirim itu bukanlah ide bagus untuk hadiah bagi seseorang lembut seperti dia. Sebenarnya siapa orang dibalik semua ini?

Bahkan polisi tidak tahu siapa yang membunuh kekasih gadis itu, karena pembunuhan nya begitu rapi tanpa memberikan petunjuk apapun. Hanya menyisakan tubuh tanpa kepala dan seutas senar panjang yang dihiasi noda darah. Bahkan kepala kekasih gadis itu tidak pernah ditemukan.

Itu adalah sesuatu kebenaran yang tidak diketahui oleh gadis itu, tidak akan pernah diberitahu dan mau tahu. Tetapi sepertinya pembunuh itu tidak mau gadis itu menutup mata dan telinga gadis itu begitu saja bukan? Dengan kiriman yang gadis itu dapat tadi malam sudah membuktikan kalau pembunuh itu ingin gadis itu menderita.

.

.  
.

Pagi ini begitu cepat berlalu diganti malam kelam yang panjang, dan gadis itu masih terjaga. Ia terduduk sambil memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajah manisnya diantara kedua kakinya. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang berpikir, atau hanya melakukan itu tanpa berpikir apapun? Tidak bisa ditebak kali ini.

Tetapi malam ini begitu sepi, tak terdengar satupun hilir mudik perawat yang biasa berjaga ataupun bertugas. Padahal dulu saat gadis itu dirawat di sini, rumah sakit jiwa ini begitu ramai baik pagi maupun malam. Namun kali ini terasa lain, begitu mencekam.

Gadis itu juga sepertinya merasakannya, kali ini ia mengarahkan atensinya ke pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup. Sepertinya gadis itu mulai penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena sebelum ia duduk seperti sekarang ini, ia telah tertidur cukup lama sejak siang karena obat. Gadis itu perlahan mulai turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi saat ia ingin membuka pintu, dilihatnya sepucuk kertas yang sepertinya sengaja diselipkan dari bawah pintu.

 _ **Untuk sang gadis,**_

 _ **Kau sudah bangun? Saatnya survival game cantik. Atau kau sudah menang ya?**_

 _ **Dari N.**_

Surat itu, lagi-lagi dari seseorang berinisial N. Gadis itu sepertinya semakin tidak berani untuk keluar. Setelahnya ia mulai mundur teratur, mencoba untuk bersembunyi. Sepertinya ia paham apa maksud dari surat itu. Gadis itu hanya memikirkan bagaimana ia akan bersembunyi, namun tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat seperti berlari.

Dan sepersekian detik setelahnya pintu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang mungkin gila dengan piama yang penuh darah dan pisau dapur di tangannya.

"AhAhaAhaA... kAu aKan kuHAbisi! KaU orANg TerAKHir! AhAhaAhaA," ujar orang tak dikenal itu dengan intonasi yang terdengar tidak waras.

"Tidak, tidak, TIDAK!" Teriak gadis itu sambil berlari mundur, mencoba bertahan di balik tempat tidur. Sepertinya ia berpikir untuk kabur lewat jendela.

 _ **Dor dor dor**_

Tiga tembakan itu cukup untuk membuat orang gila tadi ambruk tanpa bisa bangun lagi, namun ia tetap hidup. Kelihatannya polisi datang tepat pada waktunya. Dan gadis itu langsung terduduk lemas, masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan kemudian bagi gadis itu semuanya hitam.

.

.

Selamat malam, kami akan menyiarkan berita teraktual langsung dari rumah sakit jiwa terbesar di Tokyo. Silahkan Kurenai,

"Baik pemirsa, di sini saya telah berada di Rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo. Dan telah terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran terhadap seluruh penghuni rumah sakit jiwa. Di sebutkan bahwa yang membunuh adalah orang-orang sakit jiwa yang di rawat di bangsal khusus. Meskipun yang tertangkap hanya satu, diperkirakan seluruh pasien bangsal khusus lah yang melakukannya sebelum akhirnya mereka saling membunuh. Diketahui seorang gadis selamat dari bencana pembunuhan masal ini. Dia terlihat sangat shock, dan sedang di rawat intensif oleh psikiater. Selain itu polisi tengah menelusuri rumah sakit jiwa tersebut guna penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Sepertinya polisi kewalahan untuk membereskan ratusan mayat yang berserakan di dalam rumah sakit jiwa tersebut, diperkirakan jumlah korban mencapai 600 orang lebih dengan 300 diantaranya adalah pasien bangsal khusus yang mengalami penyakit kejiwaan skizofrenia, psychopat, dan bipolar tingat akut. Sekian berita dari saya, bila ada informasi terbaru saya akan menyampaikannya langsung dari sini,"

Ya, terimakasih Kurenai. Sekian dari Headline News kali ini. Selamat malam.

"Hmm... sepertinya dia berhasil memenangkan survival game itu bukan?" Ujar seseorang sambil menyesap segelas wine yang ada di tangannya. Sepertinya orang itu amat menikmati berita tadi. Sebenarnya siapa orang ini?

.

.

- **to be continue-**

 **A/n: Taka sudah cukup berusaha untuk chapter kali ini, apakah menegangkan? :)**


	5. Before Massacre is Not a Halloween

**YUKI UTA**

 _ **By Takamura Akashi**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typo, GORE, All warnings.**_

 _ **Romance/SuSPENSE/Tragedy**_

 _ **NaruHina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _BEFORE MASSACRE IS NOT A HALLOWEEN_**

.

.

Malam begitu sunyi, hanya sesekali terdengar suara salju yang mengenai atap garasi. Dua insan yang tengah bercengkrama dengan perasaan gundah, berharap putri mereka semakin membaik jika dirawat di rumah sakit itu lagi.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Ketukan di pintu masuk memecah suasana, membuat mereka penasaran. Dan mencoba untuk memeriksa siapa yang mengunjungi mereka malam-malam seperti ini.

"Anata aku saja yang mengecek pintu," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau dia pengemis beri saja dia uang dan cepat kunci pintunya lagi," timpal sang kepala rumah tangga berusaha mengingatkan.

"Iya tenang saja anata," balas wanita paruh baya itu.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Siapa? Oh ya ampun ada apa nak?" Wanita itu terkejut bahwa yang mengetuk pintu adalah seorang anak laki-laki bersurai kuning menyala dengan dua garis tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Obaa-san... trick or treat?" Ujar anak laki-laki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Nak kurasa kau salah, hari ini bukan Halloween. Sekarang saja tanggal 20 Desember," wanita paruh baya itu tampak kebingungan. Ah, dia baru menyadari kalau anak itu memakai kostum jubah hitam dengan membawa keranjang labu yang ditutupi kain di atasnya.

"Obaa-san lupa? Hari ini memang Halloween, yah setidaknya untukku dattebasa!" Balas anak itu, cara berbicaranya mengingatkannya pada Naruto, teman masa kecil anaknya yang sekarang berada di Rusia. Mana mungkin anak ini anaknya bukan? Mungkinkah?

"Maksudmu? Kurasa kau harus pulang nak, ini sudah malam," wanita itu bingung harus berkata apa, karena perkataan anak itu tidak masuk akal.

"Hehehe kenapa tidak obaa-san saja yang pulang?" Anak itu semakin membingungkan dengan perkataannya. Dia terlihat ingin mengambil sesuatu dari keranjang labu nya.

"He? Bu- AKHH!" belum sempat wanita itu selesai bicara, sebuah pisau menancap tepat di tenggorokannya. Membuatnya tidak bisa bicara dan hanya bisa mengatup-ngatup kan bibirnya, seperti ikan yang di keluarkan dari air.

"Heh obaa-san," ujar anak itu tenang dan berlalu meninggalkan wanita paruh baya itu yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Sungguh tragis melihat kematian wanita itu.

.

.

"Aduhh, kenapa lama sekali sih," ujar pria itu gelisah menanti istrinya yang lama bercakap-cakap di depan.

Kringgg kringgg kringgg

Bersamaan dengan itu, telpon rumah berdering. Dan segera saja pria itu mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Selamat malam, ini dengan kediaman Hyuuga?"

"Iya benar, ini dari mana?"

"Kami dari kepolisian ingin memberi tahu kepada anda kalau di rumah sakit tempat anak bapak di rawat telah terjadi pembunuhan masal besar-besaran yang menewaskan hampir seluruh penghuninya,"

"APA?! Lalu bagaimana dengan anak saya?!"

"Syukurlah anak bapak satu-satunya yang selamat, selain itu satu dari pembunuh yang masih hidup juga sudah tertangkap,"

"Kami-sama syukurlah! Baiklah saya sekarang ke sana untuk menjemput anak saya!"

"Baiklah, kalau ada sesuatu akan saya kabari,"

"Iya terimakasih banyak!"

Setelahnya pria itu segera menuju ke pintu depan untuk menemui istrinya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia melihat istrinya telah bersimbah darah dengan pisau tertancap di tenggorokannya.

"Anata! A-apa yang terjadi?! Kami-sama apa ini? Anata! Anata! Bangun kumohon," tangisan pria itu begitu pilu. Cinta sehidup sematinya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, terlebih dengan cara yang mengenaskan seperti itu. Pria itu berusaha untuk membuat istrinya terbangun dengan memeluknya erat dan sesekali mengguncangkannya. Tapi apa daya, istrinya sudah tidak bernapas lagi...

.

.

 **-to be continue-**

 **A/n: Huweee TAKA tahu kali ini cukup absurd, maaf kan saya :"( tapi semoga chapter kali ini dapat menghilangkan tegang sejenak dengan kesedihan yang mendalam huhuhu :"**

 **Kalian sadar... disitu ada Boruto ._.**


	6. Anonymous

**YUKI UTA**

 _ **By Takamura Akashi**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typo, GORE, All warnings.**_

 _ **Romance/SuSPENSE/Tragedy**_

 _ **NaruHina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Anonymous**

.

.

 **4 Years Ago**

"Ne~ Tou-chan!" Ujar seorang anak lelaki bersurai pirang dengan dua garis halus di kedua pipinya.

"Hn ya apa?" Balas pria yang memiliki surai sama seperti anak laki-laki itu.

"Tou-chan! Dengarkan aku dattebasa!" Anak itu kesal karena pria itu tidak mendengarkannya.

"Iya iya apa?" Pria itu membalikkan badannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya kepada anak bersurai pirang itu.

"Apakah kaa-chan jahat? Kenapa dia jalan-jalan sama laki-laki lain tou-chan?" Tanya anak itu polos, terang saja ia masih berumur 4 tahun.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya, begini kaa-chan tidak jahat tapi laki-laki itu yang jahat," jelas pria itu singkat, berusaha tidak berbelit-belit agar anaknya mengerti.

"Lalu lalu kenapa kaa-chan tidak kenal tou-chan dan... aku?" Anak itu bertanya lagi, kali ini terlihat tampang sedih dari matanya yang sebiru laut.

"Itu karena kaa-chan mu lupa ingatan dan laki-laki itu mengambil kaa-chan tanpa tahu kalau tou-chan tidak lupa ingatan," jelas pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu apa baa-chan dan jii-chan ingat tou-chan?" Tanya anak itu lagi.

"Tidak sayang, mereka juga lupa ingatan. Yang mereka tahu tou-chan adalah teman masa kecil kaa-chan," balas pria itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tou-chan tida merebut kaa-chan lagi? Aku tidak suka kaa-chan bersama laki-laki itu!" Anak itu mengatakannya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tenang sayang, toh laki-laki itu tidak akan menikahi kaa-chan," ujar pria itu tenang.

"Kenapa? Bukankah mereka dekat tou-chan?" Tanya anak itu bingung.

"Karena laki-laki itu hanya ingin nyawa kaa-chan mu," jelas pria itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya geram. "Laki-laki itu sedang menunggu saat yang tepat, yaitu saat kaa-chan mu berumur 27 tahun dan itu 2 tahun lagi," lanjut pria itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan tou-chan lakukan? Lalu memangnya laki-laki itu apa?" Anak itu penasaran.

"Hehehe nanti pada saatnya kamu juga akan tahu sayang," ujar pria itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut anak tercintanya.

.

.

 **-to be continue-**

 **A/n: hehe hehe maafkan ini hanya sebuah chapter flashback singkat, karena saya sedang dilanda badmood untuk itu saya malas kalau buat panjang2 :"**  
 **Tapi selanjutnya ku usahakan panjang :3 See u soon! Chapter selanjutnya bocoran temanya adalah:**

 **"GLOOMY SUNDAY"**


	7. GLOOMY SUNDAY Part 1: Cemetery

**YUKI UTA**

 _ **By Takamura Akashi**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typo, GORE, All warnings.**_

 _ **Romance/SuSPENSE/Tragedy**_

 _ **NaruHina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **GLOOMY SUNDAY Part 1: Cemetery**

.

.

 **Minggu, 21 Desember 20xx**

Langit begitu kelam di hiasi mega-mega yang kian kelabu, ia seakan tahu kesedihan yang begitu mendalam bagi seorang pria yang kini hanya diam terpaku dengan payung hitamnya di depan sebuah makam. Yang sudah pasti itu milik istrinya yang meninggal kemarin.

Sanak keluarga sudah meninggalkan area pemakaman sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun tidak dengan pria ini. Wajahnya datar tetapi dari matanya bisa dilihat bahwa ia sedang menangis jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Sedangkan anaknya? Ia saja belum mengetahui kalau ibunda tercintanya sudah meninggal dunia. Kemarin pria itu tidak jadi menjemput anak kesayangannya, dia sibuk mengurusi kematian istri tercintanya yang mendadak. Dia menelpon polisi agar bisa menjaga anaknya sampai lusa. Sebegitu sedihnya kah pria itu?

Gemuruh langit mulai terdengar tanda akan datangnya hujan. Namun pria itu masih tak bergeming, justru ia mulai berjongkok di samping makam isterinya. Air mata mulai menetes lalu semakin menderas, ia mengeluarkan semua perasaan sedihnya.

"Anata semoga kau tenang di sana," itu adalah perkataan terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya ia menghapus air mata nya dan pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Dia harus pulang, sepertinya polisi sudah selesai memeriksa TKP. Yanga ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah istirahat, itu saja. Ia lelah...

.

.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan, ketukan itu cukup keras. 'Ada tamu' pikir pria itu, ia kemudian segera bangkit dari kasur dan merapihkan dirinya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Ya sebentar," teriak pria itu dalam perjalanannya dari kamar. Sontak ketukan itu berhenti.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Ya siapa?" Setelah pria itu membuka pintu terlihat seorang pria dengan surai pirang dan 3 garis harus di kedua pipinya sedang tersenyum lebar. "Naruto?" Ujar pria itu bingung karena ternyata yang datang 'teman masa kecil' Hinata.

"Selamat sore paman, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya pria bersurai pirang itu sopan.

"Oh ya baiklah, silahkan." Pria itu menyuruh pria bersurai pirang itu untuk masuk. Dia mempersilahkan pria pirang itu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau jauh-jauh datang dari Rusia?" Tanya pria itu kepada pria pirang itu.

"Iya, maaf ya tidak bilang terlebih dahulu. Aku datang ke sini untuk berbela sungkawa atas kematian bibi," ujar pria pirang itu dengan nada sedih. Sontak pria itu kaget, setelah tahu bahwa pria pirang itu datang untuk berbela sungkawa.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Selidik pria itu terhadap pria pirang itu.

"Hm... begini, aku tahu dari adik kenalan ku yang seorang polisi dia inspektur yang menangani pembunuhan bibi," jelas pria pirang itu.

"Oh, Inspektur Nara Shikamaru?" Tanya pria itu.

"Yah begitulah paman," jawab pria pirang itu sekiranya.

Setelah itu mereka terlibat percakapan yang panjang, sebelum akhirnya pria pirang itu pamit undur diri dengan alasan bahwa hari sudah malam. Dan memang hari sudah malam, menampilkan malam kelam yang panjang.

"Baiklah paman, aku pulang dulu ke hotel. Oh ya, sebelum itu ini buat paman oleh-oleh dari Rusia. Pria pirang itu tersenyum lebar sembari memberikan tas kertas ukuran sedang.

"Ah, terimakasih. Kau ini repot-repot membawa oleh," ujar pria itu berterimakasih.

"Hehe tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya," pria pirang itu melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu dari pintu depan, ia menuju mobil sedan yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"Hati-hati Naruto," pria itu berkata setengah berteriak. Pria pirang itu hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Justru kau yang hati-hati ayah," gumam pria pirang itu diikuti dengan dirinya yang memasuki mobil lalu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

"Apa ya isinya?" Gumam pria itu sambil mengambil oleh-oleh yang ada di dalam tas kertas itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku tebal dengan judul ' Тихая Проклятие'. Oh sepertinya itu bahasa Rusia, tapi di bawahnya ada tulisan terjemahannya.

"Silent Curse" ujar pria itu bingung dengan judul buku itu yang kelihatannya adalah sebuah novel.

Pria itu membuka lembar demi lembar kertas tanpa ada niat untuk membacanya, ia hanya sedang tidak bersemangat untuk membaca. Syukurlah novel ini sudah diterjemahkan dalam bahasa inggris, jadi pria itu tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menggunakan kamus bahasa Rusia. Sebenarnya ia bisa namun agak lupa karena sudah lama tidak tinggal di sana.

Tapi halaman terakhir buku itu menarik perhatiannya karena kertas halaman terakhir itu menempel dengan cover bukunya, tetapi terlihat jelas bahwa di sana ada beberapa baris tulisan. Dan sepertinya pria itu tertarik untuk membacanya. Setelah membuka halaman terakhir itu secara perlahan, ia mulai membaca tulisan yang berada di sana. Anehnya tulisannya itu tidak dalam bahasa inggris namun dalam bahasa sehari-hari pria itu.

"Apakah kau membaca bagian akhir ini? Kutebak kau pasti tidak membaca novel itu? Ayolah itu novel buatan ku yang entah bagus atau tidak.

Tapi tak apa aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku turut berduka atas kematian istri bodohmu itu, mau saja di bohongi hahaha.

Ehem tapi kau sadar? Apa kau merasa sesak sekarang? Iya? Hmm tentu saja aku telah memberikan sianida dosis kecil di setiap lembar kertas. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku memberikan sianida dosis besar tepat di halaman ini.

Apa kau tidak bisa bernafas sekarang?

Ka-"

Belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan membaca, sesak yang teramat sangat semakin menyerang pria itu. Lehernya terasa seperti tercekik, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan oksigen apapun. Wajahnya mulai membiru dan beberapa menit kemudian pria itu sudah tak bernyawa. Sungguh malang nasib pria itu, ia keracunan sianida... dan mati konyol sepertinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **-to be continue-**

 **A/n: err~ seperti biasa saya membuat 2 kejadian dalam satu waktu makanya sampai ada part nya mueheheh /dor**

 **Ah tapi kasian juga ya keracunan sianida, jujur chapter ini tepatnya dibagian buku dengan racun sianida terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah kubaca hehe. Semoga kalian senang :"3**

 **Keep stay tune! And see u soon!**


	8. GLOOMY SUNDAY Part 2: Assylum

**YUKI UTA**

 _ **By Takamura Akashi**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typo, GORE, All warnings.**_

 _ **Romance/SuSPENSE/Tragedy**_

 _ **NaruHina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **GLOOMY SUNDAY Part 2: ASSYLUM**

.

.

 **Minggu, 21 Desember 20xx**

Di saat langit masih tak menampakkan sinarnya, gadis itu telah terjaga dan kini ia hanya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil menatap langit tanpa bintang. Lalu sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan nys, ia dengan cepat menoleh ke pintu rumah sakit. Ah, untuk sementara gadis ini di rawat oleh seorang psikiater dan di tempatkan di rumah sakit jiwa miliknya.

"Nona Hinata, kau memiliki tamu. Aku tau ini masih pagi sekali tapi, ia bilang dia-" belum sempat perawat itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya seorang anak laki-laki memaksa masuk dan langsung memeluk gadis itu.

"Kaa-chan," gumam anak bersurai pirang itu saat memeluk gadis itu.

"Eeto... kalau begitu kutinggalkan saja ya," ujar perawat itu tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi..." belum sempat melanjutkan lagi-lagi pintu sudah tertutup. Dan tinggalah gadis itu dengan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hehe aku kangen banget sama kaa-chan," ujar anak itu sembari menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Ka-kaa-chan? Mungkin kau salah orang," balas gadis itu sembari tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah, kau adalah kaa-chan ku! Nama kaa-chan Hinata Hyuuga ah eeto bukan! Tapi Hinata Uzumaki, umur kaa-chan nanti tanggal 27 Desember adalah 29 tahun benar kan?" Jelas anak pirang itu panjang lebar sambil tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

"Hmm kecuali untuk nama marga ku, aku belum menikah," jawab gadis itu sambil meringis.

"Duh gimana ya supaya amnesia kaa-chan sembuh?" Ujar anak itu sambil berpikir.

"A-amnesia?" Gadis itu bingung dengan ucapan anak itu, ia tidak percaya bahwa sekarang ia sedang amnesia.

"Kata orang-orang kalau di ingatkan dengan kejadiannya biasanya orang itu akan ingat meskipun menyakitkan sih, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba kan?" Kata anak itu sambil menimang-nimang cara apa yang tepat. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Begini waktu itu kata tou-chan..."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Anata aku baru mendapatkan pekerjaan!" Ucap seorang pria dengan surai pirang.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu anata," balas seorang wanita dengan surai indigo dan netra Ametysht nya yang unik.

"Hehe kalau begitu akhir bulang kita jalan-jalan ya? Ajak otou-san dan okaa-san juga hehe" pria itu berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu Boruto tidak usah ikut saja ya? Dia kan masih bayi, akan kutitipkan saja dia," wanita itu berkata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, kurasa itu lebih baik. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa," pria itu membenarkan perkataan istrinya, sepertinya dia tidak sadar bukannya akan lebih berbahaya kalau anaknya dititipkan. Entahlah...

.

.

"Naruto kita mau ke mana?" Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah jok belakang mobil.

"Hmm lihat saja nanti okaa-san, kujamin itu tempat yang indah," ujar pria bersurai pirang itu sambil menengok kebelakang. Tapi ia ceroboh tidak menyadari bahwa setirnys oleng, dan dia harus menanggung akibat dengan mobil yang jatuh ke jurang.

Ajaibnya pria itu selamat, ia kemudian terbangun dari pingsannya. Dia lalu mengecek apakah semuanya baik-baik saja, untungnya mereka hanya pingsan. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga pria itu menjauh dari mobil itu dan meninggalkan yang lain untuk mencari bantuan. Ia berjalan lama sekali karena harus menahan sakit di sekujur badan sampai akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri san tergeletak di jalanan.

Lalu di saat pria itu terbangun ia hanya melihat langit-langit rumah dan kamar yang ia tidak kenali. Dia panik mengingat keluarganya masih di jurang itu, dia langsung berlari keluar.

Di sana ia melihat sebuah keluarga sedang menikmati makan siang. Pria itu kemudian menjelaskan bahwa ia harus kesana lagi untuk melihat keluarganya. Awalnya keluarga itu menahannya karena pria itu masih belum sembuh total, tapi ia memaksa. Dan akhirnya setelah ia mengucapkan terimakasih, ia langsung menuju ke arah jalanan tempat ia kecelakaan, pastinya setelah ia menanyakan arah kepada keluarga yang menyelamatkannya. Tetapi sesampainya di sana kau tidak melihat adanya bekas mobil rusak, sepertinya sudah di bereskan oleh polisi.

Setelah itu ia pulang dan mencoba mencari-cari keadaan keluarganya. Tapi ternyata kenyataan yang terjadi begitu berat, seluruh keluarganya telah di rawat oleh 'laki-laki' lain yang ia tahu adalah sahabatnya. Dan pria itu tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu adalah saingannya, laki-laki itu juga menginginkan istrinya.

Tetapi saat sahabatnya itu datang menjenguk entah kenapa pria bersurai pirang itu berpura-pura hanya mengingat masa lalu. Berpura-pura bahwa ia bukanlah suami dari istrinya itu. Dan di situlah dengan gampangnya laki-laki itu menceritakan bahwa ia menginginkan gadis itu karena ia yang paling tepat untuk di jadikan persembahan. Laki-laki itu juga mengatakan bahwa jangan sampai dia menceritakan kepada orang lain. Dengan gampangnya laki-laki itu mengatakan demikian dan mengajak pria pirang itu untuk mengikuti aliran sesatnya itu.

Bodohnya laki-laki itu dia tidak mengetahui bahwa pria itu hanya berpura-pura. Dan dengan itu ia berjanji bahwa ia akan membalaskan dendam kepada pria itu, walaupun is harus menunggu saat yang tepat berapa lama pun. Bagusnya laki-laki itu tidak mengetahui kalau istrinya sudah memiliki anak, jadi ia bisa menyelamatkan anaknya.

Pria itu berjanji bahwa ia akan membunuh laki-laki itu, dan juga orang tua istrinya. Karena asal kalian tahu sebelum kecelakaan itu orang tuanya telah bersekongkol dengan laki-laki itu dalam aliran sesat.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Jadi? Ayahmu yang membunuh Sasuke? Dan dia adalah suamiku? Dan... itu Naruto?" Respon gadis ah wanita itu.

"Iya, kalau tou-chan tidak membunuh laki- laki itu mungkin kaa-chan sekarang sudah tidak ada.

"Manamungkin..."gumam wanita itu dengan nada tak percaya. Kemudian ia mulai memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sepertinya ada memori yang hilang dan kemudian mencoba untuk kembali.

"Kaa-chan?" Tatap anak itu dengan khawatir.

"Akhhh!" Wanita itu berteriak kesakitan dan menggeluat tak karuan di atas tempat tidurnya. Anak itu hanya menjauh sedikit dan hanya memperhatikan seolah-olah memang itu yang ia inginkan, melihat wanita itu kesakitan. Selang berapa lama, wanita itu akhirnya pingsan karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakit.

"Kaa-chan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milik ku dan tou-chan lagi," ujar anak itu sambil mendekat ke arah wanita itu dan kemudian mencium kening wanita itu, dan ikut meringkuk tidur sambil memeluk wanita itu. Sepertinya langit juga berbahagia dengan pertemuan ini, mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur. Mungkinkan ini awal yang baik atau malah... buruk?

.

.

 **-to be continue-**

**A/n: err no comment lah saya, ini absurd saya tahu. Setelah di serang badai badmood alhasil beginilah jadinya. Mungkin tidak lama lagi ini akan selesai sepertinya ;_;**

 **Baiklah kalau begitu jejak?**


	9. Twist

**YUKI UTA**

 _ **By Takamura Akashi**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typo, GORE, All warnings.**_

 _ **Romance/SuSPENSE/Tragedy**_

 _ **NaruHina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TWIST**

.

.

"Permisi saya ingin bertemu pasien bernama Hinata, dia isteri saya. Apa di sana juga ada seorang anak kecil?" Tanya seorang pria bersurai pirang pada meja resepsionis di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di pinggiran kota.

"Oh iya dia sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali, mari saya antar." Jawab suster itu tanpa senyum di wajahnya, dan kemudian menunjukkan jalan pada pria pirang itu.

.

.

"Nah ini dia, silahkan." Ujar suster itu sekenannya, dan langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan pria pirang itu yang hanya melongo melihat kelakuan suster itu.

'Yang benar saja dia?' Ujar pria pirang itu dalam hati. Dan kemudian ia langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kapada pintu di depannya. Jantungnya bedegup kencang mengingat bahwa ia akan bertemu istrinya lagi setelah bertahun tahun.

Setelah ia menguatkan diri ditambah menghembuskan nafas, pria itu kemudian membuka kenop pintu itu pelan-pelan. Ia berpikir mungkin saja mereka tidur karena ini sudah malam.

Dan saat ia membuka pintu, pria itu melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak ia inginkan. Wanita itu... menyeringai ke arahnya dengan ceceran darah di seluruh ruangan, dan saat sudut matanya melihat ke pojok ruangan ia melihat tubuh anaknya tergeletak tidak berdaya, dengan bersimbah darah dan... hancur.

"Shit!" Umpat pria itu sambil cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia heran kenapa tidak ada yang tahu?

 **FLASHBACK**

"Ngg... kaa-chan?" Ujar seorang anak bersurai pirang setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Netra azure nya mengerjap, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah jendela yang menampilkan langit senja. Setelah itu ia terduduk dan melihat sekeliling, netra nya menangkap satu sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri di samping sisi kasur di seberang anak itu.

"Kaa-chan? Kau sedang apa?" Anak itu bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hm?" Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis dan menatap anak pirang itu. Seketika bulu kuduk anak itu meremang entah karena apa. "Kau mau apel?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang sedang mengupas apel.

"Ah! Aku mau!" Jawab anak itu gembira, sembari mendekati wanita itu dan duduk di atas kasur dekat dengan wanita itu.

"Ara... kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau-" perkataan wanita itu terputus membuat anak pirang itu penasaran.

"Bagaimana ap-" ucapan anak itu terputus saat sebuah benda tajam menggorok lehernya, membuar darah menyembur dan mengotori bajunya dan wanita itu.

"Ehehe bagaimana kalau kau diam saja anak sialan! Ahahaha," ujar wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam dan... gelap.

Anak itu berusaha untuk bebicara tapi ia tidak bisa, alhasil ia hanya bisa mengatup ngatupkan rahangnya. Seperti orang bisu, yah seperti itu lah. Anak itu melihat wanita itu akan menggerakkan pisaunya lagi, dan dengan secepat yang ia bisa, ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

Tetapi baru saja setengah jalan menuju pintu, kerah belakang bajunya sudah di tarik oleh wanita itu. Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat anak itu dengan tanpa masalah, seperti bukan diri wanita itu yang sebenarnya...

"Heh mau kemana kau tikus kecil? Kau itu mengganggu saja!" ujar wanita itu sembari melempar anak itu ke pojok ruangan.

"Kau tahu? Aku memang ibumu, aku yang melahirkanmu tapi memang untuk persembahan hahaha dan karena ayah keparat mu itu, diriku yang bodoh itu bangkit," wanita itu mengatakannya dengan nada kesal sembari menyayat nyayat badan anak itu yang terlihat tidak berdaya, air mata mulai mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Cih diriku yang satu lagi memang tidak berguna, tapi aku senang akhirnya aku bisa bangkit lagi dan melihat anak ku tersayang," ujar wanita itu santai sambil mengelus pipi anak itu lembut, sebelum akhirnya ia menusukkan pisau ke salah satu netra azure anak itu. Kejam.

"Hh sebenarnya hanya ayah bodoh mu itu saja yang tidak tahu di antara aku, Sasuke-kun, okaa-san, dan otou-san itu penganut aliran yang sama," wanita itu kemudian memotong telinga sebelah kanan anak itu.

"Dan dia itu bermuka dua saat Sasuke-kun mengajaknya mengikuti aliran yang ku ikuti, harusnya kalau ia ingin selamat yah tinggal mengikuti saja, haha aku tau semuanya walaupun aku tidak bangkit. Aku melihat semuanya aku mengetahui semua kabar itu dari telepati denga Sasuke-kun tentunya," ujar wanita itu sembari membuat sayatan horizontal di atas perut anak itu, yang kemudian membuat isi perutnya terburai. Anak itu masih hidup, namun ia sudah sekarat.

"Tapi aku senang akhirnya aku tetap bisa mengorbankan mu, aku senang. Um... kalau begitu ini yang terakhir ahahaha," dengan sekali tusuk pisau itu menembus jantung anak itu, dan akhirnya anak itu bisa melepas penderitaannya. Anak yang malang...

"Ahahahaahahahahaah!" Wanita itu tertawa seperti orang kesetanan. Ya jika kau pikir wanita itu mempunyai 2 kepribadian, ia memiliki nya.

Dengan brutal wanita itu mencingcang cincang seluruh tubuh anak itu, hingga hampir tak terkenali itu siapa. Wanita itu sungguh tak berperasaan saat melakukannnya. Setelah ia puas ia kemudian duduk di kasur sambil bersenandung. Ia menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sudah pasti akan datang menjemputnya.

"Hehehe aku menunggumu, a."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HUH? KAU PASTI BUKAN ISTRIKU," ujar pria itu dengan emosi meledak ledak yang tak bisa ia tahan.

"Jangan begitu anata, aku kan memang istrimu kan?" balas wanita itu sambil menyeringai.

.

.

 **-to be continue-**

 **A/n: Saya cukup no comment dengan ini, maaf kalau bahasanya terlalu kasar hahaha :"**

 **Ouh yang ini sudah sadis belum ya? Kekekek**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan, tinggal satu chapter terakhir lho ditambah Epilog. Berarti 2 post lagi, selesai yeayy. Jadi jangan bosan menunggu ya kekekekk #smirk**


	10. ReAliTy?

**YUKI UTA**

 _ **By Takamura Akashi**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typo, GORE, All warnings.**_

 _ **Romance/SuSPENSE/Tragedy**_

 _ **NaruHina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **ReAliTy?**

.

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HUH?! KAU PASTI BUKAN ISTRIKU!" ujar pria itu dengan emosi meledak ledak yang tak bisa ia tahan.

"Jangan begitu anata, aku kan memang istrimu kan?" balas wanita itu sambil menyeringai.

"Istriku tak mungkin berbuat seperti ini!" Pria itu terdengar sedikit getir.

"Kehh, kau saja yang tak tahu yang sebenarnya," ujar wanita itu dengan nada mencibir.

"Cih kau hanya monster! Aku tahu kau iblis kan?!" Tanya pria pirang itu sarkas.

"Ha? Kau bercanda hahaha, justru aku itu istrimu yang asli bodoh." Jawab wanita itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" Tegas pria itu.

"Hei bodoh, aku memang istrimu. Dan wanita yang menjadi 'aku' saat kau pikir aku 'lupa ingatan' itu adalah diriku yang lainnya," jelas wanita itu santai.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar pria itu dengan dahi yang sedikit mengernyit tak paham.

"Karena memang kau bodo a," tukas wanita itu tiba-tiba di telinga pria itu. Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan tanpa perlawanan wanita itu sudah ada di depan pria itu yang masih mematung. Lalu dengan cepat dia mundur perlahan sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Apa yang kau... astaga!" Pria itu baru menyadari kalau bagian kiri perutnya mengeluarkan cairan merah segar yang berbau anyir.

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Heh lamban," wanita itu menyeringai.

"Arghhh! Kembalikan istriku, iblis!" Pria itu berkata sembari menerjang wanita itu dengan tangan kekarnya, hingga wanita itu setengah tertidur di kasur.

"Cuma segitu?" Tanya wanita itu dengan entengnya. Lalu dia dengan sekuat tenaga menendang bagian selakangan pria pirang itu.

"Arggh!" Pria itu jatuh terduduk menahan rasa sakit. "Sialan kau!" Ujar pria itu si sela-sela ia meringis menahan sakit.

Wanita itu kini sudah tepat berada di belakang pria pirang itu. Dan pria itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. " i, a." Lalu dengan sekali ayunan pisau, kepala pria itu tertembus sampai ke otaknya. Membuat darahnya menyiprat mengenai segala hal yang ada di dekatnya.

"HaHAhahAhahA," wanita itu tertawa gila. Dan sekejap kemudian diam kembali dan mulai menyeringai. Dia berjalan menuju pintu, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Hehe," gumam wanita itu pelan. "Tolong! Kumohon siapapun tolong aku ingin dibunuh hiks hiks tolong!" teriak wanita itu di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang kemudian menarik banyak atensi perawat dan pengunjung.

"Ada apa no- ya ampun! Kau berlumuran darah! Ya ampun ada apa di sini?" Kata seorang perawat pria yang mendekati wanita itu.

"Ta-tadi aku, di-di sana akan dibunuh, tapi anak itu sudah duluan, aku-aku selanjutnya dan... a-ku melawab! Aku tidak membunuh sungguh! Aku hanya melawan hiks hiks," tangis wanita itu dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Sudahlah nona, tidak apa-apa kau sudah aman sekarang nah biarkan polisi yang mengurusi masalah ini," ujar pria itu sambil menggiring wanita itu menjauh dari tempat kejadian, disusul banyak orang yang melihat tempat kejadian. Salah satu perawat kemudian menelpon polisi.

Wanita itu kemudian menunduk dan menangis, tetapi di dalam itu ia sedang menutupi senyumnya yang mengerikan. Dia psikopat.

"Tidak apa-apa nona sekarang kau sudah aman," ujar pria itu sambil menduduk-kan wanita itu di sebuah kursi. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil baju ganti untukmu, kau tunggu di sini ya?" Tanya perawat pria itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk setuju, dan diikuti dengan perawat itu yang meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian.

"Kena kau kekeke," gumam wanita itu sembari terkekeh.

 **-End-**  
 **.**  
 **See u soon at EPILOGUE**

 **A/n: hahh akhirnya selesai juga, walaupun gantung #dor  
maafkan juga kalau pendek kekeke xD**

 **Ehem tenang habis ini ada epilog, kalian mau epilog yang tenang atau sadis? Kekekek kalau nggak ada yang jawab nanti saya tetep tangtingtung siapa yang terpilih kekekek**

 **So... See u soon in the last part of this Story! Don't forget to comment~**


	11. EPILOGUE:TRUTH?

**YUKI UTA**

 _ **By Takamura Akashi**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typo, GORE, All warnings.**_

 _ **Romance/SUSPENSE/Tragedy**_

 _ **NaruHina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **EPILOGUE: TRUTH?**

.

.

 **Seminggu setelahnya**

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini detektif?" tanya seorang pria berkumis yang nampaknya adalah petinggi di kepolisian.

"Aku tahu ini kasus yang rumit, tapi sejauh yang saya ketahui dari alur terbunuhnya adalah anak itu terbunuh beberapa jam sebelum pria itudatang dan saat pria itu datang entah apa yang terjadi di dalam, wanita itu keluar berlumur darah dan berteriak minta tolong. Apa kau merasa ada yang janggal di sini?" tanya seorang pria yang tadi di panggil sebagai detektif itu.

"Ya, aku menyadarinya. itu berarti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu adalah kebohongan. sudah pasti yang membunuh ke dua orang itu adalah pasien wanita itu." ujar sang kepala kepolisian sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Itu dia titik pentingnya di sini, itu berarti rumah sakit jiwa salah mendiagnosis pasien tersebut sebagai pasien yang amnesia dan berhalusinasi. Sudah jelas kalau wanita itu terkena penyakit jiwa yang berat. Bisa jadi itu adalah _skizofrenia,_ " jelas detektif itu sembari menganilisis berkas-berkas penting tentang pembunuhan di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kalau begitu coba kau interogasi wanita itu dan cari tahu kebenarannya. Aku mempunyai firasat kalau ini adalah kasus yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu," titah kepala polisi itu kepada sang detektif.

"Baik, akan saya lakukan," ujar detektif itu sambil membereskan berkas dan beranjak pergi. tetapi sebelum ia keluar pintu kepala polisi memanggilnya kembali.

"Ah, jangan lupa beri pengawasan ketat saat mengintrogasi nya." tegas kepala polisi sambil menatap tajam sang detektif.

"Tenang saja," jawab detektif itu sambil tersenyum masam dan berlalu pergi setelah menutup pintu kantor kepala polisi.

"Hhh... aku rasa ini akan mudah, mungkin." gumam detektif itu sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

"Ehem," detektif itu berdehem saat masuk keruangan interogasi yang kemudian di sambut oleh tatapan tajam dari wanita yang sedang diikat kencang di kursinya.

"Kenapa aku diikat?!" teriak wanita itu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Hanya pencegahan," ujar detektif itu tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Ck kau kira aku monster?!" tegas wanita itu frustasi.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab detektif itu santai. "Oke, kita mulai. Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya detektif itu untuk permulaan.

"Hah? Sudah jelas aku Hinata Hyuuga! Hinata!" kata wanita itu sedikit emosi.

"Hoho tenang, aku tau kau Hinata. Tapi dalam penyelidikan ku bukan kah sudah menikah dan berganti marga menjadi Hinata Uzumaki?"

"Keh, masa bodoh dengan si bodoh itu aku sudah tak perduli," ujar wanita itu sambil memalingkan wajah, dan detektif itu mengankat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Jadi, benar kalau kau yang membunuh anak itu? Dan setelah teridentifikasi, itu adalah Boruto Uzumaki. Itu berarti dia adalah anakmu, dan pria itu adalah suamimu Naruto Uzumaki,"

Wanita itu hanya menatap tidak suka terhadap detektif itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan detektif itu barusan.

"Kurasa jawabannya iya," ujar detektif itu penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Aku tak masalah," jawab wanita itu dengan seringai dan tatapan tajam dari netra _ametysht_ nya.

"Kau memang sudah gila. Dan menurut penyelidikan kau adalah pengikut dari aliran sesat yang baru-baru ini terbongkar, dan yang kutahu mereka mengorbankan nyawa orang lain untuk persembahan," jelas detektif itu sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Haha aku kaget kau baru tahu tentang itu. Tapi memang benar itu adanya, dan kau tahu? Aku juga hampir membunuh satu orang di masa lalu hahahahaha," ujar wanita itu.

"Jangan bilang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, karena setelah di selidiki kau memiliki hubungan dengannya entah apa itu?" tanya detektif itu penasaran.

"Seharusnnya seperti itu tapi aku kalah cepat dengan si brengsek itu, dan diriku yang bodoh terlalu cepat kembali lagi," ungkap wanita itu tanpa rasa menyesal.

"Kau memiliki dua kepribadian?" tanya detektif kaget.

"Begitulah, untungnya saat ini diriku yang tidak bangun. Oh satu hal, sebenarnya yang mengambil kepala itu adalah Naruto hahaha. Aku tahu dia merencanakan akan membunuh Sasuke, dan aku juga merencanakan itu karena aku tahu kalau tidak dia akan membunuhku juga hari itu. Tetapi saat aku datang ke konser kecil itu, sesuatu yang tidak kurencanakan terjadi. Kematian Sasuke." jelas wanita itu dengan agak mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Kurasa kalian semua memiliki motif untuk saling membunuh." ujar detektif itu sambil memijit keningnya.

"Kehh, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal kalau membunuh lagi. Termasuk ka f," ujar wanita itu sambil menyeringai, dan mengejek detektif itu.

"A-ah baiklah kasus ditutup, kau akan di masukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa dengan keamanan yang tinggiu. Pastinya akan dimasukkan ke dalam kamar khuus, kau sudah jelas seorang psikopat. kau terlalu tenang dalam menceritakan kematian keluargamu sendiri," detektif itu bergidik ngeri dan segera membereskan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa.

"Kekekeke, jangan lupa detektif mereka juga adalah pembunuh. Bahkan yang membunuh orangtuaku adalah Naruto," wanita itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalian semua memang sudah gila," ujar detektif itu sambil berlalu.

"Jangan lupa aku mengincarmu, detektif." ujar wanita itu ambigu saat detektif itu masih di ambang pintu. Dan saat pintu itu tertutup wanita itu tertawa keras seperti kesetanan, ia memang gila tapi ia tahu kalau ia pintar.

"Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa melarikan diri dari semua ini sebenarnya, hanya butuh waktu yang tepat..." gumam wanita itu sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

 **A/n: Yosha! akhirnya tamat kekekekek tanpa adegan sadis kann? sesuai voting yang ada hahah. Jangan salahkan Taka jika endingnya masih eummmm bikin penasaran dan Taka tidak membuat sekuelnya kekekek xD**

 **Jadi Sampai jumpa di cerita Taka yang lain! Sore Jaa Matta!**


End file.
